Flying and Falling
by omnomnivore
Summary: Hermione promised to learn how to ride a broomstick, but wants to back out. Harry convinces her to stay with great results.


A/N: This is for the Quidditch European Cup on HPFC. So, fittingly, my prompt is the one below.

Quidditch Pitch - Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. - Douglas Adams

This is set during Half-Blood Prince.

Also, it's the first, and probably last, time I've ever writen Harry/Hermione.

* * *

"Harry, I really don't want to do this." Hermione said as she trailed her best friend to the Quidditch Pitch.

"A promise is a promise, Hermione. Besides, you should be fine flying by now… Buckbeak and the thestral were more difficult than this!" Harry tried convincing her.

"You know I didn't enjoy either experience! Please, Harry, I'm not comfortable doing this…" Hermione begged as they reached the middle of the field.

"I know you're not, but that's why I'm here! You won't be going more than a couple of feet off the ground and I'll be here if you fall." Harry said reassuringly.

"Okay… Do you have any tips?" She asked as she mounted her broom.

"Hermione, the knack of flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. Besides, just guide the broom gently and don't lean forward."

"I will choose to ignore what you just said," Hermione responded as she gripped the broom even tighter.

"Now, just push off lightly and hold the broom steady," Harry instructed.

Harry watched his friend clench her eyes shut before slowly rising off the ground. She hovered in midair before she fidgeted and caused the broom to jerk upwards. She screamed and pointed the broom towards the ground and fell flat on her face.

"Next… time, don't… move…" Harry said between fits of laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Hermione said as she dusted herself off.

"Yes, it was… You landed on your face…" Harry said through chuckles.

"Stop laughing or I'll go back up to the castle," Hermione threatened.

"Fine, fine… Just don't fidget or move unless you're guiding the broom and don't crash," Harry said as Hermione got ready to try again.

This time, Hermione managed to slowly move forward after hovering before she tumbled end over end and landing on her butt. She dusted herself before glaring at the broom in her hand.

"Now, this time, you won't make me land on the ground," Hermione berated her broom.

Harry didn't even bother saying anything as he choked back his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he almost missed Hermione fall of the back of her broom as she straddled it. He fell to the ground, his legs were so weak from the fits of laughter shaking his body.

"Harry! Could you please stop laughing at me?! I know I'm not good at this, but you're not helping!" She said defensively.

"I'm not making fun of you, Hermione… You just, I dunno, it's a change to see you have to work as hard as I normally do to be good at something." Harry said as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Not flying… You were already amazing before you even tried to ride a broom… I couldn't even convince myself to try and ride one. And after Neville was whisked through the air on his broom, I vowed to never learn…" Hermione explained.

"We don't have to do this then… I didn't know you were afraid to do this," Harry replied.

"No, I want to, but could actually help me this time?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't crash into me," Harry promised.

This time, Harry put one hand on Hermione's back and the other in front of her hands. She rose just past Harry's waist and Harry guided her in a small circle without any problems.

"I'm gonna let go now," Harry whispered before releasing her. As soon as he let go, Hermione fell sideways off the broom and onto Harry.

"Hermione…" Harry chuckled from his back, "I told you not to crash and-"

Harry was cut off as Hermione kissed him. He was shocked, but eagerly returned the kiss and grabbed Hermione's hips. She gasped in surprise and felt Harry grin. She broke off the kiss tried to explain, "Harry… I don't know where that came from…"

"You don't have to apologize 'Mione; I'm glad you kissed me or I never would've known you felt the same way I did." Harry tried to calm her.

"But… what about Ginny? And Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny and I already tried to make it work, but we were better off as friends. And Ron and I already talked about this and he isn't too bitter. You don't have to stress over it this time, I already did it for you," Harry said before capturing Hermione's lips.


End file.
